


One shots of Mark, Ethan, and Dark

by pinebae



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, protective dark, supportive Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinebae/pseuds/pinebae
Summary: Mark and Dark are both in the same body, but sometimes they switch personalities depending on the situation. This makes Ethan's dating life a little more difficult, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.





	One shots of Mark, Ethan, and Dark

Ethan throws his arm over Dark's shoulder. He pulls him closer and lightly squeezes his arm as he silently begs the slightly taller man to calm down. He could feel the quiet tension bursting from his body and he rubbed his arm in hopes of releasing some of that tension.

"You could do better than him Dark"

Ethan slightly tugged at Dark's sleeve and started pulling him in the opposite direction, but to no avail, Dark remained planted. Dark harshly tugged his sleeve back from Ethan and took a step towards the guy. Ethan saw Dark as he clenched his hand and he also saw when Dark's hand began to rise and was most likely going to land around this guy's throat.

Ethan quickly moved and stood between them. Dark halted and looked at Ethan, then back to the guy, and once again back to Ethan. It seemed as Dark was weighing his options and his eyes softened. He took Ethan's hand and intertwined them, slightly tugging Ethan and walking the opposite way.

"Thanks for taking over Mark. I think Dark would have killed him"

Mark held open the house door and Ethan walked in. Mark grabbed Ethan's hand and turned him back around before he could go upstairs. His hand slightly rested on Ethan's waist and his fingers twiddling on his shirt. 

"I could kill him too" Mark anxiously whispered.

Ethan softly chuckled and pressed his forehead against Marks, his arm snaking around Mark's shoulder.

"Course you could babe."

Mark removed his forehead from against Ethan's. He looked into his eyes and Ethan could see the seriousness in his bright eyes.

" I could. For you"

Ethan remained silent, the only thing that could be heard was the soft rubbing of Ethan's shirt against Mark's finger. They stayed in the same position with comforting silence lingering. 

"That's what I'm afraid of" Ethan finally said as he broke the silence. 

They both fell on the couch and Ethan pulled his legs up to his chest. Mark rested his head on top of Ethan's vibrant color that was his hair. Soon they ended up with Ethan laying in between Mark's legs and his back resting against his chest. It seemed as Dark wanted to surface back up, but Mark forced him back down because he didn't think that Ethan wanted to face angry Dark at the moment.

"It took everything in me to not just let Dark stay"

Ethan looked up and closed the space between them. Their lips slightly lingering longer until Mark reluctantly pulled away. 

"I know, and I appreciate that. I fully understand the capabilities of you and Dark, and I realize what could have happened back there. But I know you are more responsible than Dark and that you wouldn't. So can you please tell Dark that I'm sorry and that I love him."

Mark visibly relaxed as he felt Dark slowly retreat back and stop fighting against him. Mark smiled knowing that Dark heard that and it was then that he realized how tired he actually was. Mark fighting against Dark had finally taken a toll on him and he rested his head against the base of the couch.  Ethan reached his hand up and rested it on Mark's head. He threaded his fingers through his black hair. Mark closed his eyes as Ethan's light movements relaxed him. 

"Go to sleep Dark, I know your tired"

Ethan quickly looked up and noticed that he was already fast asleep. He carefully removed his hands from his hair and used his foot to throw himself a cover. He laid it across Mark and him and curled further down into Mark's chest. 

"Night Mark. Night Dark"


End file.
